harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 15, 2005. It is directed by Mike Newell. Patrick Doyle composed the film's music. The film stars teenagers Emma Watson as young witch Hermione Granger, Rupert Grint as wizard Ron Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe in the lead role of Harry Potter. Cast Main characters *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Alastor Moody - Brendan Gleeson *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Argus Filch - David Bradley *Pomona Sprout - Miriam Margoyles(cut in the final edit) *Sybill Trelawney - Emma Thompson (cut in the final edit) Pupils *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Cedric Diggory - Robert Pattinson *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Angelina Johnson - Tiana Benjamin *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Parvati Patil - Shefali Chowdhury *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Moaning Myrtle - Shirley Henderson *Nigel - William Melling *Ernie Macmillan - Louis Doyle *Hannah Abbott - Charlotte Skeoch * Cho's friend - Unknown(uncredited) * Draco's date - Daniel Crockford(uncredited) Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *Olympe Maxime - Frances de la Tour *Fleur Delacour - Clémence Poésy *Gabrielle Delacour - Angelica Mandy *Igor Karkaroff - Predrag Bjelac *Karkaroff's Aide - Tolga Safer *Viktor Krum - Stanislav Ianevski *Beauxbatons girls - Unknown (x 12) *Durmstrang boys - Unknown (x 8) Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge - Robert Hardy *Arthur Weasley - Mark Williams *Barty Crouch - Roger Lloyd-Pack *Amos Diggory - Jeff Rawle Voldemort and his Death Eaters *Lord Voldemort - Ralph Fiennes *Peter Pettigrew - Timothy Spall *Barty Crouch Jr. - David Tennant *Lucius Malfoy - Jason Isaacs *Walden Macnair - Peter Best Others *Rita Skeeter - Miranda Richardson *Sirius Black - Gary Oldman *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *Frank Bryce - Eric Sykes * (Cut from the Final edit) Omissions *The Dursleys are omitted from the film. Harry first appears in the film at the Burrow instead of Privet Drive. *Bertha Jorkins' role in the film is omitted, which also includes the important details to how Voldemort found out that the Triwizard Tournament is occurring at Hogwarts. *Ludo Bagman's role is omitted from the film. The Quidditch World Cup is narrated by Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr appears as the only additional judge of the Triwizard Tournament. *Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley accompanying their father, siblings, Harry and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup has been omitted. Additionally, the referencing of Narcissa Malfoy accompanying her husband and son to the World Cup and sitting with them in the box seats during the World Cup is also omitted. *Hermione Granger's attempt to stand up for the fair treatment of house-elves as well as any mention of her S.P.E.W. organization was removed. Another omission was the removal of Winky and Dobby from the film. *Bellatrix is never shown in flashbacks. *The subplot involving the revelation that Hagrid is a half-giant is omitted, as well as Rita Skeeter revealing it. Though there is a minor reference to this in the film where Hagrid reveals to Madame Maxine that he is half giant. * Also omitted was Sirius' visit with Harry in Hogsmeade (although it was filmed and left on the cutting room floor). * A scene that is omitted is where Harry gives Fred Weasley and George Weasley his Triwizard Tournament winnings so they can open up their joke shop. Also cut from the film is there is no mention of the twins ever wanting to open up the joke shop or any mention of their mothers disapproval which causes some continuity problems with the film adaptions of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince which would reference their dream of opening a joke shop. Differences from the book *In the film, Harry dreams of seeing Voldemort, Wormtail and Barty Jr. talking together in the Riddle House. In the book, Barty Jr. is not present in this dream. *During the Quidditch World Cup in the film Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys' sit in normal seats during the match instead of the box seats with Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys like in the book and other than removing most of the World Cup from the film another cut is where Harry lost his wand briefly during the Death Eater disturbance. *In the film, Barty Jr. is clearly seen conjuring the Dark Mark via Morsmordre. In the book, the identity of the caster is a mystery. *The book shows that Gryffindor house are the only ones accepting of Harry's name being drawn out of the cup, excluding that of Ron prior to the first task. However, the film shows Harry being only on speaking terms with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. *In the book, Harry accomplishes the First Task by getting by past the Hungarian Horntail Dragon via a clever flying strategy to secure the egg it is guarding, whereas in the film, both Harry and the dragon fly out of the field area, and he merely flies a bit better than the dragon does to render it unconscious. *In the film, Neville Longbottom provides Harry with gillyweed for the Second Task. Snape confronts him about stealing ingredients from his private stores, which are held in a closet rather than in his office in the dungeons as in the book. In the book, Harry gets the Gillyweed from Dobby. *In the film, Moody (Crouch Jr. under the influence of Polyjuice Potion) has a tell-tale tongue twitch that reveals to the viewer that the person they are seeing is Barty in disguise. Crouch Sr. notices "Moody" doing this and realizes that it is really his son. In the book, it is a complete mystery until the end and there is no tongue flicking at all. *Harry's conversation with Sirius Black about Crouch Jr. is cut out, and instead, he first learns about Crouch Jr. when he sees him in Dumbledore's Pensieve. *Rita Skeeter's role is diminished as well as any details that she is an unregistered Animagus. *In the film, instead of seeing Crouch Sr. going mad and then disappearing, only to later find out that his son killed him, Harry simply finds him dead. *In the film there is no mention made of Crouch Jr.'s death, which would explain why Dumbledore is not surprised to hear about Crouch being in Harry's vision. The parts about Crouch Sr. going missing because of "illness", and later when Harry sees "Barty Crouch" on the Marauder's Map and suspects Crouch Sr. of wrongdoing are deleted. *In the book, Crouch Jr. denied all involvement in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom at the Wizengamot trial, and begs his father to spare him. In the movie, Igor Karkaroff snitches on Crouch Jr. about the torture of Mr. and Mrs Longbottom, which leads him trying to escape. He then cruelly spits out to Mr. Crouch, "Hello father" during his arrest. *Mr.Crouch was proud to send his son to Azkaban in the book, and his son begged him not to send him there. But in the movie, his son never tries to avoid Azkaban, and Mr.Crouch felt terrible about having to do it. *In the film, when Crouch Jr. is finally captured, there is no explanation as to how he escaped Azkaban. Indeed, this creates a plothole, as it was a serious matter when Sirius escaped, and without Crouch being assumed dead in the movie, it is unknown how Crouch's escape would have gone unnoticed. Dumbledore then tells Snape to inform Azkaban that they have a prisoner missing, even though he learned about Crouch being at large much earlier on, when Harry told him about his dream. *Moody's chest is shown not as having seven different compartments that each open to a different lock, but a nested set of seven chests with the real Moody imprisoned in the innermost. *In the film, Arthur Weasley is seen attending the third task of the tournament with Amos Diggory. However, in the book, Bill and Mrs. Weasley are there. *In the film, Barty Crouch Jr. is last seen being held prisoner by his former comrade Severus Snape, and no mention is made of his subjection to the Dementors' Kiss. It is not clear if for the purposes of the movie series he is still alive after these events. Mistakes *In the book Hermione mentions that modern electrical objects such as computers, microchips, etc. will malfunction in the presence of strong magic radiation, including Hogwarts. However, the wizarding band The Weird Sisters as seen in the film during the Yule Ball, were capable of playing electric instruments, such as the electric guitar and bass without any problems. DVD Release Dates *7 March, 2006: Canada, United States *10 March, 2006: Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay *17 March, 2006: Singapore, Thailand *23 March, 2006: Egypt *25 March, 2006: Iceland *27 March, 2006: Greece, Russia *29 March, 2006: Australia, Finland *31 March, 2006: South Africa *3 April, 2006: Czech Republic, Holland, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Korea, New Zealand, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Taiwan, Turkey *21 April, 2006: Japan *14 June, 2006: Belgium Box office performance The film grossed $290 million in the USA-Canada market out of $896 million worldwide.This ranked it second behind the Stone film among the first four Harry Potter films released,and it was for a while among the top 10 worldwide all-time,but it is now 11th (the films passing it worldwide including Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' External links * 4 de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film)